The subject invention relates to a catheter and introducer needle assembly that includes a needle shield that will safely shield the sharp distal tip of the introducer needle after the needle has been used to insert the catheter into a patient.
Catheters, particularly intravascular (IV) catheters, are used for infusing fluid, such as normal saline solution, various medicaments and total parenteral nutrition, into a patient or withdrawing blood from a patient. Peripheral IV catheters tend to be relatively short, and are on the order of about one and one-half inches in length. The most common type of IV catheter is an over the needle peripheral IV catheter. As its name implies, an over the needle catheter is mounted over an introducer needle having a sharp distal tip. The catheter and the introducer needle are assembled so that the distal tip of the introducer needle extends beyond the distal tip of the catheter with the bevel of the needle facing up away from the patient's skin.
The catheter and introducer needle assembly is inserted at a shallow angle through the patient's skin into a peripheral blood vessel, i.e a smaller blood vessel that is not connected directly to the heart but is one of the branches of the central blood vessels that is directly connected to the heart. In order to verify proper placement of the assembly in the blood vessel, the clinician confirms that there is flashback of blood in the needle and in a flashback chamber located at the proximal end of the needle, which is typically formed as part of the needle hub. Once proper placement is confirmed, the clinician applies pressure to the blood vessel by pressing down on the patient's skin over the distal tip of the introducer needle and the catheter. This finger pressure occludes further blood flow through the introducer needle. The clinician withdraws the introducer needle, leaving the catheter in place, and attaches a fluid handling device to the catheter hub. Once the introducer needle is withdrawn from the catheter, it is a "blood contaminated sharp" and must be properly handled.
In recent years, there has been great concern over the contamination of clinicians with a patient's blood and a recognition that "blood contaminated sharps" must be immediately disposed. This concern has arisen because of the advent of currently incurable and fatal diseases, such as Acquired Immunosuppressive Deficiency Syndrome ("AIDS"), which can be transmitted by the exchange of body fluids from an infected person to another person. Thus, contact with the body fluid of an AIDS infected person must be avoided. As noted above, if an introducer needle has been used to place a catheter in the vein of an AIDS infected person, the introducer needle is a vehicle for the transmission of the disease. Although clinicians are aware of the need to properly handle "blood contaminated sharps", unfortunately in certain medical environments, such as emergency situations or as a result of inattention or neglect, needlesticks with contaminated introducer needles still occur.
As a result of the problem of accidental needlesticks by "blood contaminated sharps", various needle shields have been developed. Generally, such needle shields work for their intended purpose but could be improved. For example, some needle shields are bulky, difficult to use or require special features or techniques to be operative.